Shugo chara on american game show?
by amakuxchou
Summary: when things couldn't be getting more confusing for Amu the Tabogon industries invited the whole gang to apear on their abnormal american game show. They'll meet odd people ana Amu may ge some answers when they goon "an American Gameshow" title may change
1. Chapter 1

**L.L.L: Hi peoples! This is my first shugo chara fanfiction*people cheer* I got this idea from watching old clips of "a Japaneese game show"(dont own it)**

**Tadase:*smiles his stupid smile* I bet its going to be great!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* you only say that because you don't want to get dissed in this fanfiction like you do in most other amutos.**

**Tadase: how do you know this is an amuto?**

**Ikuto: I have a feeling…**

**Amu: Yeah? Well you better take that feeling and shove it up your-**

**L.L.L: *interrupts*I don't own shugo chara, the fake phone number used or Nana/Nancifire. I do semi own the Tabogon Industries though lol!**

**Amu: What? I was just going to say nose...**

**L.L.L: sure you were...**

**Chapter one: **

Amu, Rima and Yaya waited for the boys to come and meet them at the royal Garden. It had been years since they were guardians but the school still let them use the garden as a meeting place since the new guardians are "unqualified" as sensei Nikaidou tells them with each visit. Usually they hang out at the Royal garden just to catch up, or to study together. This time though they weren't here for leisure reasons.

Both Amu and Rima received a letter from Tabogon industries of America asking them to come on a show that's filmed at their Arizona headquarters. Yaya claimed she might have gotten it but didn't check because mail was for grown ups, not for baby-kids such as herself. Since the letter referred to the group of nine teenagers she guessed it meant the former guardians including Kairi since technically he was a guardian, but that left two others, which left them curious.

The day grew longer as the girls waited impatiently. Yaya turned to the charas to entertain her while Amu and Rima just talked.

"Rima-Chan, what do you think this is about exactly? I mean, America is a big step away, and how do they know us?" Amu asked as she leaned against a tree outside of the royal garden. Rima shrugged.

"Amu-Chan, I know about as much as you. Just as the letter says we will find out more if we choose to go." Amu sighed and nodded. She knew Rima knew no more than her but she was just so curious. She pulled the letter out of her pocket to reread it while they waited. Rima silently said she was going to go call the boys to make sure they were coming. Amu nodded as Rima walked over to the Garden, leaving her to reread the letter by herself.

'Dear 2 out of 9,

This is Nana(Nancy) Of Tabogon industries. You might have heard about some of our fantabulous shows on TV. You and 8 of your friends have been chosen to be apart of the brand new quiz show: Life's Quiz. Together you and your friends will answer questions about the small things, the big things; make fools out of yourselves, and of others; you will go through tasks that may bring out the most in people(yeah right); and most importantly: you will become closer to your friends.

This quiz show is held especially in our headquarters of Arizona, where our finest crew members await you and your friends. We will provide living spaces and all expenses will be covered by us. In our home town you nine are the hottest thing to have on TV making it easy to make this show a hit.

If you have any questions comments or concerns please call the Tabogon Industries at 1-800-TAB-OGON that's 1-800-822-6466. We hope to hear a reply from you soon. sincerely,-'

"Nancifire Mendiville….weird name she has there…." A smooth voice broke Amu from her trance. She looked to the side of her only to find Ikuto leaning up against the tree as well. He had his own paper in his hands and was looking at the bottom of it strangely. Amu yelped in surprise and Ikuto looked up. His face went from a confused face to a smirk. "So you're one of the nine as well? I knew Utau and I were but I never imagined the Guardians would be the other seven." He paused. "Wait including that Kukai dude there's only six of you." Amu huffed.

"First of we aren't the Guardians anymore. Second I believe it's including Kairi, since he was one a Guardian as well." Ikuto shrugged before Rima suddenly approached them. She looked at Ikuto's paper.

"So you're number one…" Rima said referring to the number at the top of the paper. She looked at her own "I'm number five…" Suddenly she started crying fake tears. Amu being Amu thought they were real and got ready to comfort her when Nagihko appeared behind her and laughed.

"Fake" he said matter-of-factly. Rima glared at him. He shrugged "My paper says I'm number five so you can't be, otherwise that was pretty convincing." He winked at her but she just turned away. Nagihko's face fell and he slowly turned to Amu. "Amu-Chan, I think this might be fun!" He took her hands "we should go. The other boys agree, they are packing their bags so that's why they didn't come. I'm already packed and I'm ready to go. We called this Nancifire lady and got everything set up. If you wish to come we leave tomorrow at 3 am." Amu hesitated but Nagihko turned to Ikuto before she could answer. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you and Utau-Chan are welcome to join us as well. Tadase said he won't try and fight you, that this is all just for fun." Ikuto chuckled.

"Like I believe that" He paused "But Utau really wants to go so I guess that means I'm going as well…" He leaned over to Amu. "…besides, more quality time with my favorite strawberry….Amu" Amu blushed as Ikuto smirked and disappeared before her eyes. Yaya, who overheard the whole situation became excited at once for the trip they were about to encounter. Amu didn't want to tell the others she didn't like the idea of this so she thought of an excuse. She turned to her three friends.

"Wait, my parents might not let me go though. I mean I'm only 14, most of us are, and the oldest one going is a total pervert! This isn't going to go over well with them…" Rima frowned.

"Well we'll just have to go and ask with you Amu-Chan; surely we can get them to say yes!" Yaya said as she grabbed Amu's hand and began running towards the Hinamori house hold. Amu smirked because she knew her parents would never agree to something like this!

**L.L.L: Well there you have it, chapter uno!**

**Tadase: Hey I wasn't even in that chapter!**

**Ikuto: ha-ha! That's what you get, no body likes you!**

**L.L.L: That's not true; my friend Derek likes you Tadase!**

**Tadase: Really? Well tell him he's awesome!**

**L.L.L: You'll tell him soon enough. Anyways, so what's going to happen next? Will Amu's parents let her go or not?**

**Amu: Please no, Please no!**

**L.L.L: Find out in the next chapter even though you mostlikely already know! Please R&R (that means Read and Review people not reuse and recycle, although you should do that too!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**L.L.L: Hey guys! wow so many hits already! And one favorite! Alright, two points to you who favoriteted!**

**Ikuto: To points to what?**

**L.L.L: The person with the most points wins a date with Ikuto ^_^**

**Ikuto: *Twitch***

**Amu: Triple L doesn't own shugo chara, southwest airlines, Pebble Mp3 players, or any of the OC's cause they are really her friends in real life**

**L.L.L: Tripple L?**

**Amu: sounds better than L.L.L**

**L.L.L: True....**

**Tadase: on with the story commoners!**

**Chapter 2: Guys, meet....The Americans!**

"I can't believe they're letting me do this!" Amu said as her and Nagihko's carry on bags were being checked. Nagihko laughed at the memory.

"Yeah it was quite funny how they agreed." Amu sighed as she began to review what had happened less than 12 hours ago.

) (_FLASH BACK) (_

_Amu was fidgeting under her parents' glare. Yaya had just hurriedly asked them if I could accompany them to America for the game show, mentioning the no supervision besides Ikuto and some strange people we didn't know; the fact that its halfway around the world and we'll be on a plane; and that we have no idea how long it'll be for. Amu was positive that her Parents were going to say no, any responsible parent would. Then again, her parents weren't the most responsible people in the world._

_"Amu-Chan..." Her mom started "....I think you should go. It will be...fun, right papa?" Amu's dad hesitated._

_"Well, It would be a waist of those English lessons we paid for if you never got to go to America...." He said defeated. Amu's jaw dropped and Yaya began to jump up and down in excitement. _

_) (END FLASH BACK) (_

"Amu-Chan?"Amu was snapped out of her trance by a smiling Negihko looking at her. "Amu-Chan, it's time to board the plane!" Amu nodded and the two walked to the boarding line where the rest of their group stood. When they got there Utau was trying very hard to get Ikuto's attention. Ikuto just sighed and went to the back of the line and stood by Amu. Utau stood in front of Amu to be as close as she could to Ikuto without him getting mad. Even so the teenager looked a tad bit pissed but shrugged it off to keep what little of his cool he had left from Utau being all up on him for most of the time.

Negihko passed out everyone's tickets before they got close to the ticket man. He paid no attention to what numbers he gave people only that they got one. While handing them out he had to stop a fight between Utau and Ikuto when Ikuto switched seats with Kukai because he refused to sit on a ten hour flight while next to the most annoying girl he had ever met. Utau of course blamed Amu for Ikuto's outburst and refused to speak to her ever again. She broke that promise when she saw that Amu had a carry on bag with none other than Utau's CD cover on the front. Negihko just shook his head grateful he wasn't a girl…anymore.

While everyone was waiting in line (Rima and Yaya were talking, same with Tadase, Kukai, Negihko and Kairi. Utau was humming to a song that sounded familiar and Ikuto was listening to his "pebble" mp3 player) Amu suddenly became very aware of the fact that their plane could crash at any time while flying over the ocean. That had been one reason she didn't want to come, she was 14 and she was afraid to fly. She'd never tell the group that but knew that as soon as they started to fly she could possibly be in tears. As the line moved on she became more and more afraid to fly. The line moved fast and Amu soon found herself handing her ticket to the ticket man. He seemed to be American, with a baby face with a tad bit of stubble on his rounded chin and brown hair lay on the top of his head. He smiled at Amu. "First time flying isn't it?" Amu nervously shook her head.

"N-no" she said, which wasn't entirely a lie. She had kind of flown while chara changing and once in Ikuto's arms, but some would call that gliding. The Ticket man Laughed as he took her Ticket.

"Then why are you so nervous? You afraid of the states?" Amu shook her head again, this time accidently whacking Ikuto in the face with her hair. He slowly looked at Amu and took out his headphones to listen to what had gotten her so riled up.

"No, I'm afraid of crashing…"She told the man. The ticked man laughed.

"So that's it, well I know how to cure this." He looked around and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a keychain with the words "Courage" painted onto it in bold letters. He handed it to Amu. "Here, you now have the courage to get on that plane." Then he leaned in closer to whisper something. "Besides, that boy behind you might be the greatest of help if you sit next to him. He looks like he's all tough and stuff but I bet he's not." He winked and let Amu go down the passage to the plane.

Ikuto stared after Amu for a second before giving the ticket man his ticket. He sighed as the man laughed. "What is so funny?" The ticket man stopped laughing.

"That girl is not going to be a brave one on this flight. 10 long hours of flying, I bet she'll get no sleep at all. She'll most likely want to be held by someone…" The ticket guys trailed off and Ikuto looked a bit worried. The ticket guy handed Ikuto his ticket and winked. "Have fun sitting next to her..." He began to laugh as Ikuto walked down the pathway to the plane.

He walked down the aisle looking for the 200's. Finally he saw a patch of Pink hair and knew he was getting close. He walked over to where Amu and the others sat only to find that the only spot open was either next to Utau or Negihko. Sighing he chose the spot next to Negihko who was sitting next to Amu. Amu had the aisle seat and Negihko was in the middle, leaving Ikuto the window seat. He carefully maneuvered his way to the window seat. Negihko smiled at him. "You ready for America Ikuto?" Ikuto nodded. Negihko went on. "I think it's ironic how we all took our language course as English!"(A/N Yes, how ironic ;D) Ikuto looked over at Amu. She was already looking nervous. Since it was only the three of them in ear shot he leaned over Negihko and looked at Amu with concerned eyes.

"Amu," she looked up "Are you alright?" She shook her head. Negihko tilted his head.

"Do you not like to fly Amu-Chan?" Ikuto laughed at Negihko.

"Nah, she's flown with me before. While chara changing anyways." Negihko glared at him.

"Chara flying and Plane flying are two totally different things you baka neko!" Amu said angrily. Ikuto was about to retaliate when a voice spoke above them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelts and turn off all cell phone as we are about to take off momentarily." As the strange voice continued talking the three teenagers buckled their seatbelts and turned off their cell phones along with ever other person on the plane. The voice continued on with the rules and Amu began to regret ever agreeing to this.

Soon enough the plane began to take off and Amu grabbed hold of Negihko to keep her calm, only it wasn't working. Negihko hated seeing Amu this way but couldn't think of any logical idea. Then one hit him. As soon as the voice told them it was okay for them to unbuckle and walk around Negihko put his plan into action. He looked at the frightened girl in his arms and smiled. "Amu-Chan?" he asked. Amu looked up at him.

"Yes Negihko-San? Amu was still obviously frightened and he hoped his plan would work.

"Amu-Chan, I have to use the restroom. Will you be alright until I get back?" Ikuto looked over at the two now listening to their conversation.

"I-I'm not sure…." Negihko nodded in understanding.

"If you want I can go get Tadase for you-"

"No!" Ikuto said interrupting Negihko. He quickly regained his cool. "I mean, lets not bother the little king from his seat. I'm right here, I can comfort her…" Amu looked shocked while Negihko looked please.

"Okay then. I'll be back soon Amu-Chan!" with that he walked in the direction of the restrooms leaving Amu a seat away from Ikuto. She huffed and turned her head away from Ikuto. He smirked.

"What, don't want to admit that you're scared or that you want me to hold you?" Amu blushed and turned to yell at him.

"I'm not scared!" Ikuto chuckled.

"So you want me to hold you….Amu?"Amu blushed again and looked away again. Before Ikuto could say anything else Amu sighed.

"Okay….so I'm scared. Big deal…" Ikuto gaped at Amu. He was about to say she was avoiding the other question but thought better of it since she looked sincerely scared. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into what was Negihko's seat causing Amu to blush. Very suddenly Ikuto put Amu in a choke hold and started giving her a noogie. At first she protested but then she began to laugh.

Negihko walked up to where the three teens where sitting and gasped when he saw what was taking place. Ikuto was laughing as he gave Amu a noogie as she was trying to tickle him away while she was laughing. Negihko began to chuckle at the two and joined in on what looked like fun. Before they knew it Negihko and Ikuto were both tickling Amu while she tried to fight back on her own. The two boys looked at each other and smiled. Amu was no longer afraid, and hey weren't worried.

**Ikuto: Okay that feels like it should have a big 'ol happy "The end" at the end….**

**L.L.L: I kind of agree but it's not over yet!**

**Tadase: obviously, I'm not in it yet!**

**L.L.L: oh don't worry I have a **_**special **_**part for you Tadase*Evil grin***

**Amu:*pointing to some random people standing in the corner* Triple L, who are they?**

**L.L.L: oh them? Those are my best friends. You'll meet them hopefully in the next chapter. **

**Amu: oh….okay**

**L.L.L: Ikuto, can you do the parting line?**

**Ikuto: Yo! Please Read and Review. You need to get more point to win that "date" *winks* Next chapter will be out later! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ikuto: Yo! *looks around* hey, where's Triple L-Chan? **

**Gabbie: Oh, she's off being upset because her USB port was wiped so her chapters of Shugo chara fanfiction are gone. Meaning she has to rewrite them. **

**Amu: oh…who are you?**

**Gabbie: I am one of her best friends, my name is Gabbie. But on Fanfiction I'm known as tiggerluver84.**

**L.L.L: Gabbie, stop trying to advertise when I am devastated! Just introduce the chapter like I said to!**

**Gabbie: fine, fine. Triple L doesn't own southwest airlines, opal mp3 players, Death Note, Buono, the OC's or….Shugo chara!(or anything else I forgot that she doesn't own!)**

**Tadase: Am I in this chapter?**

**Gabbie: I don't know read and find out!**

**Chapter 3**

Ikuto Stared out the window of the plain thinking of how to wake up Amu and Negihko. They were landing within the next half-hour and those two were still fast asleep. He couldn't blame them though, after everything that had happened he was surprised he wasn't asleep. Then again, he didn't trust those two after he had taken his last nap. Although he mostly deserved it he still thought it was unfair to attack him while he was defenseless. He chuckled as the memories of what had happened in just the 10 hours they had been sitting together.

_)()()()()(FLASH BACK)()()()()(_

_About an hour after the tickle fight the three teens were all stuffed and ready for sleep. They had just ordered dinner and had already pigged out on snacks so they were stuffed to the max. Amu, who was seated in the middle seat, was napping with one chocolate Taiyaki resting on her lap. Her head had fallen onto Ikuto's shoulder as she drifted off into deeper sleep. Ikuto just kept his eyes out the window. 'I refuse to be tempted by the Taiyaki….' He thought as he continued the struggle to not eat Amu's food. 'But I have to!' He quickly snatched the food out of Amu's lap._

_Negihko looked up from his magazine to make sure Ikuto was behaving himself. He was shocked at what he saw, Ikuto now had the Taiyaki in his hands, ready to be eaten…tail first. "Ikuto" He yelled in a whisper "Ikuto, that is Amu-Chan's food not yours!" Ikuto shrugged._

"_I am Ikuto, I don't really care all that much. Food is food. I'll buy her some Poky's later or something." Negihko glared at him._

"_No, that is Amu-Chan's food, and forgive me if I'm acting like a five year old but I __**will**__ Tell on you if you eat it!" Ikuto stuck his tongue out at Negihko and began to eat the Taiyaki. He finished it in 2 minutes flat. Negihko huffed and looked back at his magazine. Ikuto laughed as he slowly drifted to sleep._

_)()()()()()( three hours later)()()()()()(_

_Ikuto woke with a start from a horrible nightmare. His music had sounded so horrible. The bow scratched across the strings instead of smoothly gliding across. To make matters worse his wood rosin was nowhere to be found. Yet he was forced to play the horrible sounding music that came from his once beautiful violin. He stood in front of a crowd that yelled and cursed at him but he couldn't stop. If he did something would happen to… "Amu?" He asked breathlessly. He found the pink haired girl sitting next to him trying not to giggle. She tilted her head to the side as if to say 'what?' and Ikuto sighed. "Nothing, I just had a dream we were crashing because you sang and killed the pilots." Amu just laughed. _

_Ikuto noticed Negihko was gone and looked around. Amu seemed to hear his thoughts. "Oh Negihko-san went to the bathroom for a minute. He'll be back soon." As if on cue Negihko walked back over to the seats holding his hands behind his back. _

"_Ikuto, now remember earlier when I said I would tell on you if you ate the Taiyaki?" Ikuto nodded although he barely remembered eating the food. Negihko laughed. "Well Amu decided to get pay back, and well…she didn't hold back." Negihko pulled a mirror from behind his back and put it up to Ikuto's face. _

_Ikuto nearly died. He had ruby red lipstick, gooey pink eye shadow, sticky blush and way to much eyeliner and mascara. To put it bluntly he looked like a slut. That wasn't all though, he had pink hair clips he assumed they got from Yaya. Ikuto was pissed, but more alarmed than mad. Amu laughed at him for a minute and Negihko soon joined in. Then Ikuto couldn't help it, he had to laugh as well. _

_)()()()END OF FLASH BACK()()()()(_

"That took me an hour to get off and the eyeliner didn't come off completely…." he mumbled. He sighed as a voice told them they would be landing shortly. Just as he was about to wake up the strawberry and the cross dresser Tadase came over to him. Ikuto looked at him as if he was an alien with three heads. Tadase just smiled his sickingly sweet gayish smile (A/N oops? Did I say that? ;P). "What do you want?" Ikuto asked in the politest way he could.

"I want us to be nice to each other. To have each others backs. You know, like brothers?" Tadase paused. "And for you to stay away from Amu. Kay, thanks bye!" Tadase quickly walked away and Ikuto laughed. He began shaking the other two teens to wake them up. Amu woke up screaming that he was a pervert and Negihko just yawned and began getting ready for landing.

The landing was smooth and painless (unless you were Ikuto or Negihko who just happened to be being squeezed by Amu) and after so the teens proceeded to collect their carry on bags. It didn't take them long to make it down to the luggage area where they all collected their luggage without any problems (A/N wow talk about unrealalistic). While standing in the lobby Kukai realized something. "Dudes, where are we supposed to meet them?" Everyone was stumped including the charas. Ikuto was about to suggest something when he saw a white, skinny, short, dirty-blond haired girl with purple streaks and huge glasses bouncing up and down with a sign that said "THE FORMER GAURDIANS AND IKUTO….and his sister…" she was standing by another girl who was taller than the other one but not by much. The other girl was brunette, Hispanic looking, medium sized and had the look of superiority etched on her face. Without saying anything Ikuto began walking towards the two girls. As he got closer he realized that they couldn't be any older than Amu was now (which is 14). He also saw that the girl holding the sign was dressed in plaid pants with a black mini skirt over, along with a long sleeved neon green shirt with a torn up white shirt with rock in roll patterns all over it. The other girl wore a purple T-shirt with a pattern of black roses, and a pair of blue jeans.

Behind Ikuto everyone was questioning his intentions out loud. He didn't even look back when Amu called for him. He just kept walking until he was a few feet away from the girls. The dirty-blond noticed him first. She smiled and waved at him. She clearly knew who he was. Ikuto was the first to speak.

"Yo, you two with the Tabogon industries?" both girls nodded. The dirty-blond was about to speak before the brunette put a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Before he got the chance to answer the dirty-blond broke free of the hand and answered for him.

"Nana, of course he is! Why ask unnecessary questions! Mr. Mate is most likely getting antsy waiting for us." She held out her hand. "I'm Kendra but the way, but you can call me Kiki, Keni, or Kendi, but if you call me bitch I kick your ass. Got it?" Ikuto shook her hand.

"Alright then….Kiki-chan." He bowed. Kendra nearly squealed. "Then you may call me Ikuto." He then turned to the other girl. "And you are?" The other girl held out her hand professionally.

"I am Nancy, but people refer to me as Nana or Nancifire."Ikuto laughed and turned towards the others.

"Yo!" He shouted "Guys, I found the Americans! Come on!" He paused "oh, And Tadase grab my bags!" As he turned around he heard a soft agreement come from Tadase. Soon enough the group assembled around the Two girls. Kendra was the first to speak.

"I'm Kendra, but please refer to me as Kiki, keni, kendi. Okay?" The group nodded. Nancy spoke up next.

"And I am Nancy. Most people call me nana or Nancifire…well only one calls me Nancifire…." She glared at Kendra who just laughed. Each person went around in turn introducing themselves. "Um, okay. Now that we know names we must hurry because we got people waiting for us with a bus and I know at least one of them is getting mad about now…" The group fallowed the two girls. While Nancy kept leading the way Kendra was walking backwards and interacting with the group. Every once in a while Nancy would laugh and call her a retard or make a comment but she was more focused on finding the bus.

Eventually they found it and Kendra was the first one on board leading the group while Nancy was last making sure everyone got in, and she made sure EVERYONE was on. The buss was a charter bus and had convertible seats and even a bathroom. It had large windows that had that special film cover to protect you from the sun, which in Arizona wa much apreichiated.

Kendra sat next to some curly brown-haired boy that was already on the bus before they got on. The boy looked younger than her but not by much. Also in the back of the bus there was a semi bald man with glasses asleep in one of the seats. As for who was driving, well lets just say Yaya had mistaken him for the Kool-aid man with a hearing aid.

Tadase, who was one of the last people on the bus gasped as he saw the brown-haired boy. The boy had been laughing at something Kendra was saying causing Tadase to loose his breath for a moment. He instantly sat across from the two keeping his eyes on the mysterious boy. Ikuto chose the spot next to the sleeping guy to avoid sitting by Utau. Across from him sat Amu and Negihko who where discussing the guy sitting next to Ikuto. Yaya chose a seat next to Rima, who sat in front of Amu. Across from them sat Kukai and Kairi who were looking strangely at the guy. utau had no choice but to sit by....no one. She refused to sit by Tadase when he was staring at a boy. In truth it wasn't as large as a bus you would think. It was actually a very small bus that just happened to be designed as a charter.

Nancy stood at the front of the bus and began to explain some things. "Okay, so I see you've all taken a liking to the man sitting in the back of the bus. That man is Mr. Mate; he is our 'supervision'. The man driving is known as Kool-aid."

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Yaya from her seat. Nancy laughed.

"No, I mean that's his nickname. His real name is ." McEvers waved from his seat not bothering to look back. Nancy then turned to the boy sitting by Kendra. "Lastly, this boy sitting next to Kendra is our friend Derek. He's mostly a lackey but he does give his two cents every once in a while." Derek stood up and waved then sat back down. Tadase sighed as Derek began talking to Kendra under his breath. Nancy smiled "Alright, that's about it! You will meet more people when we get to our headquarters as for now just sit back and relax!"

Nancy went ahead and shared the seat with Derek and Kendra since Mr. Mate already had a sitting buddy (who looked mighty pissed at the moment). Throughout the whole ride people kept changing seats and talking and being loud. The only one who didn't move was Tadase, and that's because he was to busy watching Derek. He didn't even notice when Amu called his name, he was lost in somebody else's.

**L.L.L: Ah, whats happening to Tadase? **

**Ikuto: looks like he's going….gay XD**

**Gabbie: well his name is Tada-GAY**

**L.L.l: He's not going Gay! How could you say such a thing?**

**Yoru: Hey~nya! How come we haven't been in the story~nya!**

**L.L.L: Because I haven't had any ideas for you guys yet. But now that you've met some of my friends you'll meet some other….friends. =D**

**Yoru: Like chara's~nya?**

**Tadase: *intrupts Triple L* WHY AM I GOING GAY? IS THIS GUY EVEN CUTE?**

**L.L.L: um…well I think so ^_^**

**Gabbie: of course YOU do….**

**Ikuto: yo, turn in for more chapters later! And for your info, I believe that **ValeJHS2015 **and** Neko-lover1 **are tied for that date! So review people! Peace to the outs! **


	4. Chapter 4

**L.L.L: Hey guys. Yeah so I know that this is only the fourth chapter but I'm going to disappoint you a bit. I've become a camp counselor for the EVCT's summer camp (do not own btw) and I'm busy from 8Am to 4 Pm. I won't have as much time for the next two weeks so I'll try and post as much as possible. Even though I'd rather be typing up the story then being with Conner all day (jk ;P Conner's coolio) I made a commitment…besides its fun!**

**Ikuto: wow, what ages are the campers?**

**L.L.L: Well I have 8-10 year olds**

**Amu: Oh dear…I'm Soooo sorry. **

**L.L.L: It's cool. In this chapter you'll meet some new people who are kind of weird. But hey, they are ALL inspired by people I know =D **

**Ikuto: that means you know weird people **

**L.L.L: Yupp, here's one now! Andrew, cue the disclaimer!**

**Andrew: Hi guys, I'm Andrew. You'll meet me in a few paragraphs. As for right now though I'm here to say this: Triple L (what kind of a name is that? its sooo not you girl)does not own ANYTHING! ONLY HER IDEAS. She doesn't even own me…but she wishes she did!**

**Ikuto: yeah right, you aint nothing special….**

**Andrew: if you say so…but read and find out =D**

**Chapter 4!!!!**

The group quickly made it to the headquarters/studio of T.I (Tabogon Industries). Over the trip Mate had woken up and he yelled loudly when he found himself next to Ikuto. Before a fight broke out between the two Nancy hurriedly ushered everyone off the bus. The building was big and looked as if it could hold Disney land inside it (a/n you should know that there is no building this big in Arizona but it has to be this big). The group stood in awe as they looked at the multi colored building in the middle of almost nowhere.

Outside the building stood another group of people in a line, or what should have been a line anyways. The closest people to the bus were two tall boys, the age of fifteen, talking and joking around while one of them kept looking at the bus waiting for someone to get off. One of them had a dirty blond shaggy hair cut, bluish green eyes, and was wearing a black shirt that had blue old school headphones painted on with splatters of different colors, along with his kaki shorts: This was Conner. The other one had an Adam Lambert style haircut but with platinum blond hair, his blue eyes held longing in them as if he had been waiting for something to happen. He was wearing grey skinny jeans and a loose white T-shirt with his black sunglasses clipped on the neck of his shirt, he was known as Andrew

Next to him was a short girl with wavy brown hair, and hypnotizing hazel eyes. She was wearing a red and white baseball tee and regular old blue jeans, this was Anissa. Next to her was another brown eyed short girl named Hannah. She had light brown hair that reached just below her ears, just long enough to be put it a small pony tail. As she laughed at something Anissa said her orange and blue braces shined in the Arizona light. She had one black legwarmer on her right arm, a red and purple torn up fitting shirt over a black tank top. She had dark blue skinny jeans and a plad and black tutu over her jeans.

On the side of her was a girl who was so heavily bandaged that it was hard to tell what she was wearing besides a T-shirt and jeans. It looked as if the light brown haired girl had been hit by a car or something: This was Tasha. None the less she was laughing as she listened to the two girls next to her in an argument. One of them was tall and had dark brown hair, she was s lovely chocolate color and dark brown eyes. She had a head set over her head, a blue t-shirt and jeans on, and was now trying to push the other girl into line with the other people waiting for the group to come off the bus, This was gabby. The other girl had black hair and was wearing a red and black checkered hoodie and dark blue jeans. This was Bri, she was currently yelling at Gabby in Spanish and english9for even though she looked white she was part Hispanic!)

The group just stared as they heard Bri yell from her spot in line "Gabby, I don't work here, I don't have to be in line!" Ikuto recognized the girl imediently and got excited.

"Bri-Chan?!?" Bri turned her head at the familiar voice. She ignored Gabby's yelling and ran over to give Ikuto a hug. Everyone was now giving them weird looks. "This is my old best friend! We've known each other for ages!" Ikuto explained. As the two finished conversing Tadase walked off the bus. When he got off his eyes first saw Conner, then Andrew. Suddenly he was lost in their smiles as he had been with Derek's. He had never seen such beautiful guys before.

Just as Tadase was about to say hello to the boys Kendra jumped off the bus, her and Derek going separate ways, and ran over to Andrew to give him a hug. Andrew leaned over and kissed her head. Then Conner waved and said "hi". Tadase got furious, every time he met a cute guy this _Kendra_ got in the way. She first interfered with Derek, now these two mysterious boys. When was Tadase ever going to get a chance to talk to them without her being with them?

As Nancy stepped off the bus Andrew put an arm around Kendra's waist, and Conner leaned an elbow on her head. Kendra rolled her eyes, _'they always have to give the wrong impression'_, she thought. Nancy Quickly introduced everyone. Andrew and Conner were there for comedic purposes, Anissa and Hannah were there to help show what had to be done, Tasha was there to get hurt and laugh at, and Gabby was the girl in charge. Bri seriously didn't work there, just her and some other people randomly hang out at the studio and help out with what has to be done.

After introducing everybody Nancy decided that the group should know where they'll be staying. "Andrew, Conner, Derek, take the guys to their place, Hannah, Anissa, Bri, and Kendra, take the girls to their living quarters. Everyone else great job today, lets end it here!" Gabby ordered as soon as Nancy began to speak.

The boys walked to the left while the girls walked to the right. '_Finally, I get the boys to myself!'_ thought Tadase. The boys stopped after walking a few feet in the left direction(A/N instead of right, get it? No? well whatever…). The two older boys turned around and smirked.

"Andrew?" Conner asked turning to his friend. "It's a long walk to the area, we could walk with them and just give them the keys…."

"Or," Andrew continued "We could make them work for the keys…" Derek took on look at the boys and sighed.

"I'm gone" he said as he exited to his right. Andrew and Conner laughed. The group of Boys (Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, Negihko, and Kairi) looked at them questioningly. Before anyone could even ask a speeding golf cart sped to a halt next to the boys. There in the front seats were Kendra, Bri, Hannah , and Anissa. Kendra raised her eyebrow.

"Need a lift?" She asked Andrew and Conner. The boys laughed and looked at the group of boys.

"Try and keep up, you gotta catch us to get the keys" Anissa said as the two boys climbed into the back. Quickly the Cart zoomed off leaving a stunned group of boys. Quickly they regained their composure and began chasing the cart full of laughing, crazy teens. The cart slid into a door that led into the building and the boys knew they were in trouble.

**Andrew: When did I become so evil?**

**Conner: Me too? Seriously, I only ever did that to one person!**

**L.L.L: You did? Wait never mind. Okay so the chasing scene will be in the next chapter.**

**Tadase: Am I going Gay?**

**Andrew: *laughs* hey, be proud!**

**Ikuto: *raises eye brow* are you two *points to Conner and Andrew* gay?**

**Andrew/Conner: NO!**

**Andrew: but everyone thinks I am….**

**L.L.L: Anyways, so look for the next chapter soon! Remember to review! Love ya guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Andrew: Okay, so you guys are never going to believe this. Triple L worked so hard on this chapter only to have it "accidentally" deleted **

**Ikuto: what do you mean by "accidentally?"**

**Andrew: …Conner was stupid and found that magnets and laptops don't mix very well T_T**

**Ikuto: huh, you'd think she'd be angrier about that…**

**Andrew: oh no, don't get me wrong. She's VERY pissed. She's just being very mature about it**

**Amu: she doesn't know what happened does she?**

**Andrew: no she knows. By being mature about it I meant she's getting revenge all by herself. This is very grown up for her.**

**Yoru: Triple L isn't killing Conner so don't worry. Also she doesn't own shugo chara, the new OC's or anything else I might have left out~nya!**

**Andrew; oh yeah, the New OC! He's the inspiration for The Tabogin Industries. And there's one other as well.**

**Amu: who?**

**Ikuto: just shut up and read already! ENJOY!**

"_Try and keep up, you gotta catch us to get the keys" Anissa said as the two boys climbed into the back. Quickly the Cart zoomed off leaving a stunned group of boys. Quickly they regained their composure and began chasing the cart full of laughing, crazy teens. The cart slid into a door that led into the building and the boys knew they were in trouble._

Chapter 5!

The cart lead the boys into a wide hallway decorated with what seemed to be splatter paint. Seriously it looked like it had been in the middle of a paint war. Ikuto could only imagine the crazy ideas these people had come up with before this so frankly he wasn't surprised. Suddenly Hannah was in the back with the boys. She started leaning through the back of the cart with a bucket in her hands. Conner and Andrew were holding her steady as she let the contents spill out.

Marbles of all size and colors spilled out of the bucket and onto the floor causing a few boys to slide and fall. Halfway down the hall Ikuto suddenly stopped. "WAIT!" he shouted at the boys chasing the cart. The group came to a halt.

"What?" Kukai asked very impatiently. Ikuto laughed.

"chara change!" Each of the boys realized what he meant and quickly grabbed their Chara eggs. The group of teenagers in the cart stared as the boys changed with their Chara's. Kendra smiled an evil smile.

"Bri, take the wheel" Bri took the wheel slightly understanding what was going on but more understanding to not hit the walls. Kendra climbed over the seat to end up in the back with the boys and Hannah. She looked at Andrew and put out her hand. "Keys, now." Conner stopped Andrew before he could give her the keys.

"What, why? They don't know yet!" Kendra and Hannah shrugged.

"Well now they will." Hannah turned to Kendra. "I'm going with you. We can do our special trick." Kendra nodded and grabbed the key's out of Andrew's hands. She kissed him on the cheek for appreciation. Tadase had just finished transforming in time to see the kiss on the cheek. Now he was mad.

"That-that bitch!" All the boys , who where all done transforming, looked over at the cart to see Kendra and Hannah flip onto the roof of the cart. The two whipped out two Chara eggs the boys had never seen before. Kendra was holding a black egg with neon splatter pain on it while Hannah was holding one with black and red stripes painted horizontal on it. They held it out in front of them.

"Unlock my heart!" The two girls shouted in unison. The groups of boys were blinded by a flash of light only to find a new Hannah and Kendra in their places. Hannah had on red short shorts on with a black tailcoat for a shirt. She also had red and black stripped suspenders and socks, ending with red knee high converse. Hannah bounced into a rock position and shouted "Amulet rock!"

Kendra on the other hand was shockingly different than before. She was wearing a black tutu with a black corset top that was covered in neon and glow in the dark paint of all colors. She had neon pink leggings and black knee high converse. Her hair was now styled more in an Avril Lavigne way with more purple in it than before and she had a small black top hat on her head. To top it off she had two long black leg warmers on her arms. She twirled and ended in a simple pose and shouted "Amulet roll!"

The group of boys was stuck in their position. There was no way these Americans had chara's. There was just no way it could be possible. While Ikuto was lost in his thoughts Kendra waved the keys in the air and winked. Hannah cupped her hands and Kendra stepped into them to flip away. Hannah tumbled after. Ikuto suddenly took lead of the boys chasing after the girls and jumped after the two girls.

The girls were flipping off the walls laughing as they confused Ikuto's knowing of who had the Key's. Ikuto soon caught on the pattern and rushed after whom was to have the keys next: Kendra. As he made his way over Kendra popped a black and white cane out of her sleeves. She caught the keys on the cane then made them disappear. She laughed as she showed her hands so Ikuto could see that she no longer had the keys. Ikuto looked back over at Hannah who was flipping away with the keys in her hands. Ikuto began to run after Hannah when Kendra grabbed his shirt from behind him.

"Wait, I have a question for you."Ikuto sighed and turned towards the American.

"What?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"Is…Tadase….gay?" Kendra asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"I….I don't know. Why?" Kendra shrugged.

"I have my reasons. Now go so I can chase after you." Ikuto shook his head and made his way to Hannah. Hannah held the keys up above her to keep them away from anyone. Ikuto was about to grab them without her knowing when Kendra zoomed past and grabbed them. Suddenly though she ran into someone on the other side of Hannah.

Kendra had crashed into a very handsome Tongan looking boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes who was looking kind of peeved. Her landin posistion put her sitting on his chest with him face up. Kendra smiled as she still held the keys above her head. "Hi Mona!" The boy grumbled and pushed Kendra off as he sat up. "Have a bad day?" The boy didn't answer. Kendra turned to Ikuto "This is Amonai, he's the reason we have the Tabogin industries since he's part Togin and we used to call him Tabogin boy. He's kind of mad right now because we've been slacking off…." Amonai laughed.

"It's not because you're slacking off. It's that I still have to be here. and i beileve you never called me Tobogin boy...to my face anyways, but rather one of you liked me and you called her "Tobogin lover" as so i wouldn't catch on...." Ikuto, not really caring about the new guy at all, took the keys out of Kendra's hands. Hannah laughed at Kendra's surprised expression. Eventually everyone else caught up to the small group. Andrew and Conner laughed as Hannah retold the story and Ikuto was praised by the group for getting the keys. Tadase was, you guessed it, lost in the eyes of the new boy. '_What's happening to me?' _He thought as the boys and him made their way to their new rooms for real this time.

**Ikuto: THAT was it?**

**Andrew: yeah, well she did her best okay. You couldn't do any better.**

**Amu: although shorter than the original by a bit this is a tad bit better because the last one cut off at a weird part and Conner fought with the girls against them chara changing and it just rambled on so I like this one better.**

**Ikuto: but there was no Amuto! You weren't even in the chapter!**

**Amu: that's why I liked it.**

**Tadase: Why am I GAY?**

**Andrew; because if you haven't noticed, the only people that Triple L knows that like you are guys. Which consist the guys you like, hence it's meant to be. **

**Hannah: Triple L hopes to have the next chapter up soon but you never know with her being who she is and her friends being us anything could happen between now and the next chapter. **

**Andrew: Hannah, what are you doing here?**

**Hannah: doing the closing duh!**

**Andrew: oh….**

**Hannah: BYE!**


	6. PLZ beat ur author with a wet noodle!

**A/N!!!!!**

Hey guys, sorry about not updating. its been a while and I should have already had a chapter up. Alot of things have happened that has caused me to delay the next chapter. first off, andrew and conner moved =( so I had to see them off(they're still going to visit and stuff dont worry). then school started and I had all these after school activities, and I had auditions and just a bunch of things I'm doing that'll look good on an application to julliard. believe it or not, if I get into the playI auditioned for(The jungle book(I already got a call back =D)) then my schedual is goining to get WORSE. I have about half of the chapter done in my school note book so if you want I could just type that up as a short chapter or finish the chapter, is up to you. I know excuses are nothing in the real world, andyou'll just loose then and there but plz, give me one more chance =D and also let me know about the chapter thing. I love all my readers!

-Tripple L!


	7. Chapter 6

**Triple L: I am so sorry! You have no idea how packed my schedule is right now, but I got home and typed this up for you guys =D **

**Ikuto: so are you going to be updating mostly on Fridays then? **

**Triple L: Well hopefully more than that, but Fridays are the day that seems to be the most open. Sundays too. **

**Andrew: how are you supposed to write when you don't have us?**

**Conner:…well you call her just about EVERY day, even when she has auditions and rehearsals……**

**Amu: well all I know is that this chapter is one I DON'T like?**

**Ikuto: why……?**

**Amu: look at it!**

**Ikuto: *skims it* OOOooooOOO! FINALLY! **

**Andrew: *looks at the chapter* What?**

**Ikuto: just read it! Btw Triple L does NOT own anything besides the words she chooses to use in the story =D everything else is someone else's.**

"_It's not because you're slacking off. It's that I still have to be here. and I believe you never called me Tobogin boy...to my face anyways, but rather one of you liked me and you called her "Tobogin lover" as so I wouldn't catch on...." Ikuto, not really caring about the new guy at all, took the keys out of Kendra's hands. Hannah laughed at Kendra's surprised expression. Eventually everyone else caught up to the small group. Andrew and Conner laughed as Hannah retold the story and Ikuto was praised by the group for getting the keys. Tadase was, you guessed it, lost in the eyes of the new boy. '__What's happening to me?' __He thought as the boys and him made their way to their new rooms for real this time._

**CHAPTER 6**

Tadase didn't fallow his friends, instead he stood where he could see the new guy perfectly. 'Amonai…' he thought. 'what a weird name.' He waited for Kendra to be all close with him like she was with the other boys Tadase liked but this time she didn't. She was staring at him from a few feet away. Amonai was talking to Derek about something. Kendra slowly backed into the wall; her and Hannah now changed back into their original clothes. Her chara was wearing the same outfit Kendra had been wearing in her chara change. Kendra's chara hovered by her head.

Hannah looked over at Kendra, her chara doing the same. Hannah waved her over to the group that had somehow accumulated around Tadase. She shook her head and silently slid around the corner, leaving her shocked chara behind. Everyone looked up as they heard the sound of running footsteps. Amonai stopped in mid sentence and frowned a little bit. "What happened?" He asked Hannah. Hannah shrugged.

"She's just thinking…." After this everyone went back to talking, but Tadase decided to run after the girl. Thinking he'd have a long way to run he was surprised to find her in a room near by. He stopped by the door after hearing two voices.

"I didn't even notice you come in. What's wrong?" A sweet polite, but concerned voice asked.

Kendra sighed "I don't know…..I just….I'm confused…." A small laugh could be heard from the first voice.

"So why did you come to me?"

"Because…your music helps me think….its very….soothing. Different from my everyday life….all the craziness. It makes me remember when I used to play."

"You were quite good, you were always good at the musical part of life….what happened?"

"I gave it up, the only one I played for….didn't want to hear the music…." There was a long pause.

"Is it…him? The one that works here?"

"Yea….he's the ONLY one….and I know someone else who likes him too…."

"Who?" the sound of a violin being put down on a table came through the door.

"Tadaga-se…..its Tadase. That's my competition Dawn! Of all people!"

"…maybe…you should talk to him about it…..he's right outside after all…" Tadase gasped as the door was opened to reveal a tallish looking girl with waist length golden brown hair with bangs in the front that was clipped back with a musical note clip. She smiled a sweet smile. Her hazel brown eyes matched perfectly with her tannish creamed skin. In one hand was a violin bow and the other still held the door. "You're Tadase, right?" Tadase nodded. The girl smiled. "I'm Dawn." She grabbed Tadase and pulled him into the room. She looked at Kendra. "Talk it out. I'll be right outside the door if you need me." Dawn stepped into the hall way, closing the door behind her.

Tadase looked at Kendra, she was holding the violin. She smiled. "I used to play the violin, so well. The piano and guitar too….and I sing." Tadase stayed quiet "I had this chara, I didn't use her much, because I didn't need her for confidence or to make me better. She was there to let my inner self be out. But…one day…I played a song for someone and he said it was nice…but he didn't want it to be his….and my chara went back in her egg…" Tadase raised an eye brow.

"But I thought they only go back in…when you give up on that side…" Kendra laughed a harsh laugh.

"But I did, I thought I had no reason to sing or play interments any more…." Tadase gave her a confused loook.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Kendra looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Tadase…you can have Andrew, or Conner or anyone else, but not him. Not the one who I know makes your heart flutter with happiness. You can have him. Just please, let me have my chance….let me try again….." She was crying now, almost begging. Tadase hugged the sad girl and patted her on the back.

"but why….why do you put yourself onto the other guys? To make him jealous?" Kendra shook her head.

"he never gets jealous. It was to see if she's come back out if I found someone else…..but it didn't work…." Tadase nodded. He was about to say something when someone burst into the room. Tadase looked up to find a shocked Ikuto and a pissed Amu. Dawn had a look of apology on her face as Amu began to speak.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you two busy? …..wait, Tadase-kun? Is t-that you?" Ikuto laughed.

"Is that why you wanted to know Kendra-Chan? Beating Amu at her own game?" Kendra backed away from Tadase.

"Me and Tada-gay? No way. I just fell and hurt my foot and he was about to help me to the Dr's…." Ikuto laughed.

"Its okay, Amu-koi and I were just about to play "Dr" as well." He winked at Amu "right Amuuuu-koooi?" Amu blushed but looked even more pissed.

"Hell no! you were chasing me!" the two got into a yelling match and Kendra laughed. 'Maybe Tada-gay isn't so bad after all.'

'I hope she meant Derek cause I want the Tongan…..' Tadase thought as he left the room.

**Triple L: dun dun dun!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: I didn't like the end of this one…..**

**Ikuto: I loved it =D**

**Hannah: you hope she means Derek? Gosh how stupid is that Gay dirt bag????**

**Tadase: you don't mean derek?**

**Everyone: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!1**

**Triple L: this is why I don't like you…that why sometime later there will be a war!!!!!!**

**Fallon(a random friend): yay! Pitch forks and bombs!**

**Yoru: PLZ READ AND REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: more so if you love ME!**


	8. AN i'm back

well, its been over a month. I think I may have lost my readers and if I have thats understandable. with my busy schedual I never got the time to type. but my mom gave me my christmas gift early.

A LAPTOP

this will make my life so much easier, now I can type on the go instead of just at home. so expect a new chapter sooooon =D

and for all of you who are still with me in this, thank you. I.m so sorry for not being that commited to this but it was more of a summer fling than anything else. but I'll try and update just for you guys =D

Love you lots and hope you dont kill me =D

Tripple L


End file.
